Alma ver Gabriel
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: Un alma puede cambiar una vida Part 2 of 4


Alma version Sabriel

* * *

Au: segunda historia de cuatro

* * *

La mayoría de los angeles creían que los humanos eran inferiores.

Gabriel no, el era diferente.

Desde que su padre los creo y les dio la orden de amarlos Gabriel lo había hecho

El ansiaba el momento en el que le fuera asignada un alma para proteger.

Pero el amaba a su familia y a sus hermanos aun mas, aunque debía admitir que tenia una debilidad por su hermanito Castiel, pero los amaba.

Aunque eso no quitaba que le doliera ver la forma en la que algunos angeles trataban y jugaban con los humanos, al igual que le dolia el como sus hermanos peleaban entre ellos

El quería que Castiel sintiera el mismo aprecio para con los humanos que el.

El otro angel era diferente, siempre había algo en el que le recordaba a Ana y Gabriel sabia que si llegaba el momento Cas tomaria el mismo camino que ella.

Cuando Rafael al fin se presento ante el y lo llevo a conocer a su alma Gabriel estaba feliz.

La miro, la toco y sonrió.

Era un alma hermosa y el se encargaría de conservarla así.

No fue muy grande su sorpresa al enterarse que esa alma seria la destinada a ser el hermano del alma que Castiel protegía.

Miro a su alma descender para tomar la forma de Sam Winchester.

Fue entonces cuando le fue revelado el destino de esa alma y las esperanzas de Gabriel se perdieron.

Fue la primera vez en que una desesperanza total lo lleno y entonces se fue.

Se fue de casa.

Se fue del cielo

Dejo a sus hermanos

Dejo a Castiel

Y dejo a Sam Winchester.

Durante años ignoro las multiples suplicas y llamados de su protegido.

Escucho su llanto cuando pedia ser normal, su lucha durante las cacerias, su insoportable dolor al perder a Jess de la misma forma en que perdió a su madre.

Pero lo ignoro, siempre lo ignoro. El no quería ser parte de eso, pensaba que si se alejaba el destino se cambiaria.

Se dedico a divertirse, abandonando los caminos que su padre había trazado, convirtiéndose en un truquero, en un dios pagano, en Loki.

Y durante años todo fue bien

Pero entonces Sam y Dean aparecieron en aquel pueblo donde el llevaba viviendo años.

Cuando lo vio supo que era el. No tuvo que escuchar su nombre, su alma lo llamaba.

Pero lo ignoro, como tantas veces lo había hecho

Y siguió con su papel de truquero.

Y lo siguió haciendo durante mucho tiempo, trato de ayudar a Sam para que pudiera acostumbrarse a la vida sin Dean pero el chico era demasiado testarudo.

Después llego lo que tanto había odiado. La batalla entre sus hermanos, el apocalipsis y como el ya sabia, Sam y Dean Winchester estaban en medio de todo.

Y Gabriel puso a su familia por encima de su protegido y jugo con ellos tratando de hacerlos hacer que tomaran su papel.

Pero los hermanos se dieron cuenta, con ayuda de Castiel.

Ver a Castiel había sido reconfortante, desde que había huido del cielo no había vuelto a ver a su hermanito, aunque sospechaba que vigilaba de cerca a Dean.

Cuando la trampa de la tele paso volvió a encontrarse con Sam pero esta vez solo y el humano lo había acorralado hasta tal punto que había terminado por aceptar que el había sido su ángel protector y por supuesto Sam se había molestado y le había reclamado sus años de abandono y por no haberle evitado tanto dolor.

Ver llorar a Sam y saber que era por su culpa fue más de lo que pudo soportar e hizo lo que había querido hacer durante años, lo abrazo.

Sam no correspondió pero tampoco lo aparto, cuando Gabriel al fin lo soltó el cazador lo miro y dijo

-No te puedo perdonar tan fácil Gabriel, pero si me prometes no volver a dejarme entonces…

-te cuidare a partir de ahora Sammy –le dijo

Sam solo sonrió

Y Gabriel lo cumplió.

Y cuando, meses después Gabriel apareció en aquel hotel lleno de dioses paganos a tratar de ayudar a su protegido, y desde hace tres meses, amante, fingiendo preocupación por esa diosa aun sabiendo que tal vez podría morir supo que había llegado el momento de retribuirle a Sam todas las veces que no lo había ayudado en el pasado.

Por eso cuando Lucifer apareció lo primero que hizo fue sacar a su pareja, a Kali y a Dean y sabiendo que seria muy difícil escapar con vida, le dejo un video a los hermanos dándole instrucciones para encerrar a Lucifer de nuevo en la jaula, y mas adelante, pidiéndole perdón a Sam por no poder cumplir con su promesa de no dejarlo y rezándole a Castiel, a quien sabia vivo, que los protegiera a ambos.

Gabriel siempre había amado a los humanos.

Pero no había sido hasta que Sam Winchester se había convertido en su protegido que había amado de verdad a uno por si mismo y no por una orden de su padre.

Y también se había dado cuenta de que Castiel no era tan diferente a el como pensaba…

Ya que ambos se habían enamorado de un humano, y no de cualquiera, sido de un Winchester.

Solo esperaba que su hermanito y Dean tuvieran mas suerte que Sam y el.

Y deseaba sobre todas las cosas que Sam estuviera bien con su muerte, que no le dijera Si a Lucifer y que no muriera.

Porque ahora estaba seguro, que amaba a Sam Winchester mucho mas de lo que amaba a su familia.


End file.
